


A field trip to remember

by Abc2426



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embarrassed Peter Parker, Field Trip, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abc2426/pseuds/Abc2426
Summary: The classic Peter Parker goes on a field trip to stark towers.But with some twists
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	A field trip to remember

Hey guys so I love this 'peter's field trip to stark tower' au and decided to write one just for fun

Note-if you find any similarities to other stories it's purely a coincidence  
Also I don't own any of the characters  
Enjoy

Peter's field trip  
Peter woke up with a groan as his alarm blared in his ears. He was up late last night as he had to stop a bank robbery.  
He ate breakfast sluggishly said goodbye to may and was off to school. The day droned on and he didn't really pay attention to anything or anyone in class except for ned in lunch. As last period approached he was very close to falling asleep right there in class. For some reason Mr.Harrington seemed giddy and excited throughout the entire class wich irritated Peter even further. Finally the shrill bell rang which put Peter out of his misery of trying to keep his eyes open but Mr.Harrington stopped them by saying he had some exciting news about a field trip. The class started whispering excitedly which included Ned doing the same but Peter didn't really care for field trips and just wanted to go home and sleep. Mr.Herrington with a big smile announced " the field trip this year will be to stark tower take a permission slip as you leave" and with that sentence the class exploded with noise and people talking loudly and excitedly about the technology they would get to see and the high tech labs and the possibility of seeing an Avenger. But as soon as the words stark tower left his teachers lips all the sleepiness was drained from peter's face and replaced by a expression of pure horror. Besides him Ned was squeling at the prospect of finally going to the tower and even mj showed some interest in this trip. Various thoughts were running through Peter's mind including how the Avengers would embarrass him and what if the class found out he was Spiderman and how could he hide his presence in the tower. He was snapped out of his thoughts when flash shouted "hey penis Parker can you get your buddy tony stark to make an appearance oh wait you don't know him as your supposed internship is fake. Tomorrow everyone will know the truth." After saying this he with his cronies proceeded to laugh when Ned trying to defend Peter said "yeah we'll see Peter wasn't lying and that's the truth." Peter just wanted to sleep and now he had to go on this field trip to his almost second home as he had started spending a lot more time there training with the Avengers and working on his suit in his own lab tony built for him.  
He thought of all this while Ned was saying how happy he was about the trip especially as they could finally shut flash up. Peter said a quick goodbye to ned grabbed the permission slip and went home. At dinner May knew something was bothering her nephew so she asked what was going on. Peter sighed and gave her the permission slip. May's eyes scanned the paper and a large grin overtook her face while Peter started rambling on about how the Avengers were going to purposely embarrass him and his fears of his class finding out about Spiderman and what if the students started treating him different cause he knew the Avengers. All the while May was very amused as she heard the teenager complaned about his misfortune and bad luck and signed the slip which Peter thought will lead him to his doom.

Peter usually spent his Saturdays at the tower working on his suit and tinkering with Tony If he let him or just hang out with whichever Avengers were present before patrolling and then going home and Sunday was Avengers training day. But this Saturday he was standing in front of a bus with his class which would take him to stark tower. He tried to act excited for ned but it was not working as Peter went through all the ways in his head as to how he could avoid the embarrassment that was stored for him that day. As soon as he entered the bus he was teased by flash about his internship but Peter dragged ned and sat down away from flash and drowned out the noise by putting earbuds in. He was in for a long day.

Sooner than Peter wanted they arrived at stark tower which stood before them in all its glory. Immediately people started clicking pictures while Mr.Harrington instructed them to be on their best behaviour. All the highschoolers along with a frustrated looking teacher entered the lobby and were greeted by a tour guide who introduced herself as Jenny. She started calling out names and handing each of them a badge with 1 written on it. Someone from the class asked about the number 1 and Jenny with a proper tour guide voice said " the numbers represent the clearance level which stand for how much access you have to the property for example 1is for tours such as yourself 2 is for the press 3 is for the interns,the lower employees have 4 and 5 is for the higher employees. The very important people such as tony stark, Avengers and the people close to them don't need a pass as F.R.I.D.A.Y Mr.Stark's A.I has their biometrics scanned and they have access everywhere." His class looked impressed and he was sure that the minute he walked through the security barrier where they had to scan their batches F.R.I.D.A.Y would announce his presence to the Avengers and probably the whole lobby.  
When all the passes were distributed flash asked for everyone to hear why Peter didn't use his intern batch to get in but Peter was saved from giving a reply when Mr.Harrington ashured them on. When Peter was about to scan his badge F.R.I.D.A.Y's automated voice rang out " welcome back Peter boss has been alerted of your presence in the tower he has also instructed me to tell you he wants to see you in the common room as soon as you arrive" Peter let out a sigh as all around him his classmates just stared at the scene ahead of them where Tony Stark's A.I had just recognised their classmate without his badge and had spoken to him. Peter suddenly remembered what Friday had said and told her in a whisper to tell Tony he was on a field trip here and couldn't meet him right now. Peter thought about how now Tony knew about his trip and as he was in the common room it was a big probability that some of the others will also know. As he stepped through the barrier Flash came pushing through the crowd and demanded how Peter had hacked the A.I. MJ told him "are you crazy you really think he hacked into the biggest multi-billion dollar company" Flash was about to respond when the class was led into the elevator by the tour guide so he let it go as Mr.Herrington was in close proximity. Peter gave ned a thankful look and waited for the horrors to come. 

IN THE COMMON ROOM  
The Avengers common room was a large living room which contained a large flat screen TV and an array of couches and chairs attached to a kitchen with a dining table. Presently the occupants were Tony who was drinking a cup of coffee, Captain America who was talking to a scary looking winter Soldier and on the couch were the two master assassins playing Mario cart. Suddenly the voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y announced "sir Peter has entered the building but he says that he is on a field trip and can't meet you right now". Hearing this all the people in the room stoped what they were doing and as a playful smirk overcame Tony's face. Clint just shouted "did she just say field trip? Ohh this is going to be so much more fun than beating Nat at Mario cart." which earned him a hateful glance from the black widow.Steve tried to convince his team to leave the kid alone but nobody was having it and had come up with a plan to have fun at the expense of the poor kid. Tony also thought that it was a good opportunity to put the bully in his place as Peter was too innocent and kind to do so.  
FIELD TRIP  
As Jenny told the class about stark tower it's history and the work it was doing Peter was genuinely interested in all that as he had only spent time on the top floors of the tower and didn't know much else about it. Their first location was the intern floor and they got to see the cool projects that were in process. Flash came up to Peter and said "where your project huh penis" with the most sarcastic tone when there was a familiar voice behind that said "what did you call him?!" Peter looked behind to find his mentor and now father figure staring at flash like he wanted to kill him. The whole class grew aware of his presence and watched as flash tried to come up with some explanation. Then tony said " Peter's project isn't on this floor it's in my lab and I hear you call him that again I will have security escort you out." Flash muttured out an apology and went away looking white as snow as Tony put an arm around Peter and told him that he wanted to see his secret project later. There was only one problem Peter thought there was no secret project and Tony was just doing this to embarrass him. He wanted to melt into the floor right then as he realised that the whole class along with the tour guide were listening to their conversation. "Well kids have fun ohh hi there Ted and if you have any questions ask Peter he's my personal intern" and with one dirty look at Flash Tony was off. Ned in dazed state said "omg iron man knows who I am!!" To which Peter responded that he said his name wrong but Ned was just happy to know that Tony Stark knew he existed. Peter wondered who in his team would he see next. The next floor the group went to was the special Avengers museum which contained brief information and prototypes of their weapons. Peter liked this floor as it had a Spiderman exhibit too. Flash rushed past everyone to go see it and Peter internally chuckled at imagining Flash's face if he found out he was Spiderman. Ned dragged him to captain America exhibit and was talking non stop about how cool he was when peter sensed someone watching him. He cautiously turned around to find Bucky with his metal arm and Steve standing in the shadows. As soon as they stepped towards Peter Bucky slapped his metal arm on his back and loudly said "hey Pete long time no see. You promised to upgrade my arm when you're free and may I know when that is?" All the people in the area were now looking at the two super soldiers being friendly with a kid.  
Peter shrugged and said "really you guys too I thought atleast you wouldn't show up cap" Steve with a slightly amused look said "I'm here to ensure that Buck doesn't do anything over the top alright but if you want I'll leave". Peter almost looking grateful said "no don't leave thankyou so much and buck I'll fix your arm when you make your chocochip cookies for me" Bucky with humour in his eyes said "done deal but you can't give them to Sam or I swear I'll never bake for you again" Peter laughed and had forgotten his audience and regretted saying anything as soon as he remembered where he was. He was sure the minute the super soldiers left he would have to answer a string of questions from his classmates about knowing the Avengers." Well I think that was enough let's go Bucky. Bye Peter have fun" Steve said and dragged the winter Soldier out of there who gave Peter a smirk before leaving. As soon as they were out of sight all his classmates started speaking at once but Peter just said "I meet them often when I'm working with tony" and with ned went to another corner and refused to answer any questions. A small part of Peter was glad that this field trip had happened as it proved flash and his classmates wrong but the other bigger part was worried that they may start treating him differently just because he knew the Avengers what would happen if they found out about Spiderman. With a sigh he followed the tour guide through the R&D labs all along wondering who will show up next but the next hour was uneventful so Peter had a glimmer of hope that maybe no one else was coming but this hope was crushed when Peter heard some noise coming from the ceiling. Just as that thought crossed his mind, to everyone's suprise except Peter Hawkeye came jumping out of the ceiling vent. He sprayed him in the face with a water gun and ran away yelling on the top of his lungs" prank wars are on kid catch me if you can." Peter sighed and looked at the awed class again and wished for this day to be over. Ned who was looking overly excited said "dude I knew you hang out with them but you're in a prankwar with Hawkeye!!??" Peter looking a little proud of you himself as he told him about the time he managed to overturn a whole bucket of paint on tony which he later paid for in the form of salt in his coffee while trying to wipe his face with his jacket sleeve. This left ned looking at awe of his best friend


End file.
